


Bit of Rough

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sort of had an image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of Rough

"Fuck, yeah," Sean murmured, the Sheffield thickening against Viggo's ear as he rocked his hips gently up. "Let me feed him your cock."

Orlando moaned, unashamed, the sides of his scalp naked where Viggo's palms rested securely, fingertips bisecting the line of the Mohawk as he opened his mouth wider and felt the head of Viggo's cock skate along the back of his throat.

Viggo was too busy trying to breathe to be an active participant, and Sean's other hand was flat on his stomach, pressing in a gentle reminder, yeah, _yours, own you_, and it was so fucking clear.


End file.
